


Nehoda

by e_danae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zbloudilé kouzlo ho udeřilo přímo do prsou. Další, co si uvědomil, bylo, že stojí na všech čtyřech a – u Merlinova podělaného podolku – naštvaně švihá ocasem."</p><p>Povídka se účastní Sosáckého klišé binga v kategorii "Bodyswap".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nehoda

 

Byla to zatracená smůla, které se dalo jen těžko předejít. Procházel kolem učebny přeměňování, někdo ze studentů zřejmě strčil do dveří a zbloudilé kouzlo ho udeřilo přímo do prsou. Další, co si uvědomil, bylo, že stojí na všech čtyřech a – u Merlinova podělaného podolku – naštvaně švihá ocasem. Pak se dveře učebny rozletěly, na chodbu vyběhli osvobození studenti a někdo ho parádně kopnul do žeber.

„Nech tu kočku laskavě na pokoji, Finnigane!“ zaječel dívčí hlas a vzápětí se k němu sklonila Hermiona Grangerová. „Neudělal ti něco, paní Norrisová?“

Severus podrážděně zasyčel, žebro ho pekelně bolelo. Zároveň ale ukládal do mysli získané informace. Zřejmě se ocitl v těle paní Norrisové, kterou minul na chodbě jen o chvíli dřív. To znamenalo jednoduché transmogrifikační kouzlo, které se dalo lehce zvrátit. Až na to... až na to, že Severusova mluvidla nebyla momentálně uzpůsobena k pronášení zaklínadel. „Ukaž,“ Grangerová mu opatrně sáhla pod břicho. Zavrčel a cukl. „Jen se chci podívat, jestli nepotřebuješ donést do ošetřovny,“ řekla dotčeně.

Vehementně zavrtěl hlavou a Grangerová sebou trhla. „Ty jsi... ty jsi právě zavrtěla hlavou?“ Důrazně přikývl.

„Takže asi nebudeš kočka, co?“ Zavrtění.

„Jsi člověk v kočičím těle?“ Přikývnutí.

Grangerové stačilo šest zjišťovacích otázek, aby ho neomylně identifikovala. Sedmá na to, aby přesně určila zaklínadlo, které ho zasáhlo. Váhavě připustil, že má štěstí, že padl právě na ni. Pobavený výraz v její tváři se rozhodl ignorovat.

„Takže musíme najít vaše tělo. Blbý je, že mám právě teď hodinu... aha, s vámi. Takže nic, jdeme.“ Vykročila tak energickým krokem, že měl problém jí stačit.

Jako majitelka maguára byla velmi dobře obeznámena s místy v Bradavicích, kolem nichž se kočky pohybovaly rády a často. Kuchyně. Východní okna, kterými do chodeb dopadaly paprsky podzimního slunce po celé dopoledne. Myší díry u vchodu do sklepení. Jeho tělo ovšem nikde nebylo.

„Takže pozemky,“ povzdechla si. „Tam bude pátrání obtížnější. Jediné štěstí je, že jste přece jen o něco nepřehlédnutější než mourovatá kočka.“ Opřela se do hlavních bradavických vrat, pak se ohlédla. „Vás to vážně bolí, co?“

Měla pravdu. Žebro bylo pravděpodobně naražené a každý krok mu působil čím dál větší bolest.

„Tak pojďte,“ řekla, zvedla ho do náruče a opatrně si ho posadila za krk. Instinktivně jí zaťal všech dvacet drápů do hábitu, ale brzy si našel místo, kde se mohl bezpečně uvelebit. Musel uznat, že je to pohodlnější i praktičtější. Z téhle výšky měl mnohem lepší rozhled než z kočičího čtvrt metru.

Říjnový vítr byl ostrý jako břitva, byl vděčný za svůj hustý kožich. Zašli k Hagridově boudě, kde se dalo krásně hrabat v záhoncích, a k okraji Zakázaného lesa, kde bylo myší rejdiště. Nakonec zamířili k Velkému jezeru a tam konečně...

„Vy máte takovou kliku, že jsou všichni ve škole!“ vyprskla Hermiona.

Musel jí dát za pravdu. Paní Norrisová..., jeho tělo..., on, Severus Snape... ležel na břiše na bahnitém kraji jezera s jednou rukou po loket ve vodě a idiotsky zaujatým pohledem sledoval hladinu před sebou. Jeho pravačka se vymršťovala v pravidelných intervalech a chňapala po čemsi pod hladinou – Severus doufal, že jsou to jenom ryby.

„Běžte k němu... totiž k  _ní_ , ale nevyplašte ji,“ řekla Hermiona tiše.

Severus seskočil s jejích ramen a začal se k... _tomu_ opatrně přibližovat, nakolik mu bolavé žebro dovolovalo. Jeho tělo ho spatřilo téměř okamžitě. Vymrštilo se na všechny čtyři a ostře zasyčelo. Voda mu crčela z rukávů.

„Blíž,“ pobídla ho Hermiona a vytáhla hůlku z rukávu. „Nesmíte být od sebe dál než metr, aby zpětná výměna proběhla bezpečně.“

Udělal další opatrný krok – a jeho tělo také, oči podezřívavě přimhouřené. Pak natáhlo hlavu, a dotklo se tím enormním nosem (opravdu má tak obrovský nos?) jeho kočičího čumáku. Následně tímtéž nosem – _u Merlina!_ – začalo prozkoumávat jeho pachové žlázy pod ocasem a Hermiona vypískla. Vrhl na ni ten nejvražednější pohled a ona konečně vztáhla hůlku.

  _„Mutuus mutacio!“_

Vzápětí ležel na zemi v promočeném hábitu a paní Norrisová si vedle něj oblizovala místo na břiše a občas bolestivě mňoukla. Hermiona mu podala ruku. Zavrtěl hlavou a pomalu se zvedl sám.

Chvíli na sebe hleděli. Pak si Hermiona odkašlala. „Myslím, že za okamžitou pomoc členu profesorského sboru a za bezchybné užití pokročilého transmogrifikačního zaklínadla by si Nebelvír zasloužil minimálně padesát bodů.“

„Za zranění školníkova zvířete mu strhnu minimálně dvacet,“ zavrčel.

„Tak tedy čtyřicet?“

Ta holka ale měla nervy. Musel ale přiznat, že nikdo jiný by mu takhle rychle nepomohl. Tušil, že za její nabídkou se také skrývá nevyřčený slib diskrétnosti.“

„Dobrá,“ řekl a napřáhl k ní zabahněnou pravici. Opatrně mu ji stiskla.

„Vemte teď laskavě paní Norrisovou na ošetřovnu, slečno Grangerová. Myslím, že s tím žebrem vážně něco má. A pak se zastavte v mé učebně a vyřiďte, že dnešní hodina se ruší. Nahradíte si ji v sobotu,“ dodal zlomyslně.

Její protažené tváři nevěnoval pozornost a zamířil rychlým krokem do hradu. Musí se převléknout z toho zabahněného hábitu a taky si vyčistit zuby. Měl obavy, že tu chuť čerstvé rybiny bude v puse cítit ještě dlouho.  

 

 

  


End file.
